404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Until I Die
Until I Die ''is the second studio album by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release). The album was originally uploaded to YouTube on May 31, 2014 and was available to download through a Mediafire link in the description of the video. When the 404 bandcamp page was launched, the album's download page was moved there instead. Background After the release of his debut album, ''Issues With Aggression, and the reception that it got, 404 sought to make an album that would improve on all of its faults. He purchased the fruity edition of FL Studio 10 (which allowed for him to make melodies) so that he could craft more melodic and thoughtful songs. He also went into the album with the intention to mostly abandon the sound of his debut and instead go in a more rock-oriented direction. Recording and Production The tracks on Until I Die made use of the new features that Louis could use by featuring melodies and chord progressions (as basic as they may be). He also used a more broad array of instruments, bringing guitar and horns sections to many of the songs. Also, he recorded his vocals on a new Blue Snowball microphone he had purchased specifically for better recording capabilities. The album, like Issues With Aggression, ''was mixed on PowerDirector 12, with the vocals and instrumentals mixed separately. On the track, "The Greatest of All Time," JC and KC have featured rap verses. These verses were not recorded by Louis but instead were recorded by themselves. Music and Lyrics The music on ''Until I Die ''is sort of a blend of the comedy hip hop from ''Issues With Aggression ''and the new alternative rock sound. These alternative rock songs would be better described as outsider music, because they were created with a computer program and give off a sound very similar to midi music. The guitars are very choppy and awkward and the drums are un-mixed and computerized. Louis' singing on the album is often off-beat and off-key, and the songs feel very disjointed. The comedy half of the album is familiar to the previous album, although these tracks feature melodies instead of just rhythm. Louis' flow on these songs is also reminiscent of ''Issues With Aggression, although he raps with a bit more speed. The album is lyrically all over the place, with both musical halves of the album focusing on completely different subject matter and tone. The rock songs on the album are much more serious than the hip hop songs, which are written much like the songs on Issues With Aggression. Album Art The ''Until I Die ''album art features a photo of Louis standing in front of a brick wall with bushes behind him. He is looking very cheesily off into the distance. The album's title is placed on the left side of the cover, where Louis is looking. Track Listing A bonus track is also included with the album entitled "Serve Your King." Personnel Louis Falgout - Vocals, production, writer JC - Guest vocals on "The Greatest of All Time," writer of his verse KC - Guest vocals on "The Greatest of All Time," writer of his verse on that track and co-writer of "Autumn," final production on album artCategory:Albums Category:Big 4